The Betrayer
by Eldrvaryablodh
Summary: Percy was in the last battle of the giant war he was trapped by three giants and was killed before death though he had a visit from an unknown friend who gave him one last chance
1. The Ending and new beginning

The Betrayer

Percy's POV

I was once known as Percy Jackson when I was this man I slew titans, monsters, giants and just about everything else on a day to day basis but now I am much more powerful. Not because of a lust for power, not because I was betrayed but because I betrayed them.

It started when I was on the battlefield facing against thousands of monsters plus a few giants and monsters here and there but don't get me wrong when I say that so nonchalantly because if it weren't for my friends my girlfriend and my fatal flaw I would have been out of there faster than anything I know of because I was scared. Scared beyond imaginable this is the story where I sacrificed everything for a couple things...Friends, Family and my Love, and this is how it begins!

It was a cool morning on a grass field that just looked like it would keep going and going forever. It would have been a perfect day except for the circumstances the battle for earth against Gaea was finally coming to a close and who does it all depend on... me of course I would lead into battle I would slay the giants and I thought I was. I've done this type of thing before Succeed above all odds but this time I was badly mistaking.

The sheer amount of monsters coming over the horizon alone could have taken camp half blood twice over. But we still charged into battle.

I ran on the front lines and was one of the first to collide with the monsters I ripped through an empousai, I cleaved a Hellhound but it didn't matter they kept coming and coming. When It finally got down to the giants it was me and Polybotes and my dad we ripped through him extremely easily but not until my dad was knocked unconscious by a massive chunk of earth the size of of a school bus thrown by none other than Gaea herself. The Plan they had thought was a plan worthy of Athena herself. They cut me off from the rest of our army and the gods and three the giants came after me thinking if I fell the morale of the camp would lower exceptionally and it worked I tried as best as I could but they overrun me.

There were three giants Poryphrion, Encleadus and Alcyoneus. I went after the first one to move, I knew I was gonna die but I was sure as Hades gonna take one with me. The first to move was Poryphrion he threw his spear at me which looked the size of the worlds longest light pole. I easily sidestepped and slashed at the spear braking it in two and started going to town on his toes. I stabbed his big toe nearly taking it off while dodging an involuntary kick to the face and slashed his Achilles tendon causing him to fall over in pain I jumped on him which even though laying down was a feat on his own and stabbed him through the eye when out of nowhere Zeus's bolt hit him disintegrating him into gold dust.

Just getting over the shock Alcyoneus hits me with his huge staff sending me flying into a tree when suddenly pain pure and utter pain when I looked down I see a 30 foot rod sticking out of me and knew I was hit with Encleadus's spear. Just as my vision fades everything stops like time is frozen. When a man comes out from the left of me and says

"My name is Chaos and there is no time for formalities but I will allow you to live and train with me making you more powerful so you can end this dreaded war"

I for some reason stopped feeling pain although I was still stuck to a tree I thought about it.

"To sweeten the deal"He said"You can take two friends that are dead the reason not alive is because I don't want to raise suspicion when you and two other campers suddenly disappear also it will make it look like you ran away before the battle took place so you all of a sudden don't disappear although you may help out before the war is over"

I responded by saying

"I accept chaos" My logic behind this is that even though I leave the battle before It begins I might become more powerful and help win the war for us all later.

He snapped his fingers but before that my one thought was "Will I remember my old self?!"

Then Nothing

* * *

**A/N The next chapter will be posted by next week maybe earlier :D)(Also I have a poll on my profile if you could kindly take a look at that it would help. it involves my next story!)**


	2. A New Home

The betrayer

Zöe POV

* * *

One moment she was among the stars looking down at earth...at _him. _

He fought and never stopped he was invincible against the monsters but then the giants came.

Zöe had hope for him but it didn't matter she saw the staff and tried to cry out but couldn't then the spear and she sobbed as best she could as just her soul.

Then she was falling towards earth don't know how or why but all she wanted was to see Percy.

She hit the ground and blacked out but before she did she saw one thing Percy's face.

Percy's POV

I awoke before the battle before the giants and the spear.

Then it all came rushing back to me I stood up and chaos came to me immediately

"Percy it is time to choose the two who will come with you.

I thought for a moment knowing one of them would be Zöe the other was still a mystery.

I thought about all my dead friends and the one I owe the most is probably Charles Beckendorf.

"Charles Beckendorf" I said matter of factly.

"And Zöe Night shade"

Then all of a sudden Beck was there right in front of me.

He awoke with a start and instantly looked at me and gave me the biggest hug enough to match tyson's.

"What Happened!" He exclaimed

"I had a chance from chaos here to bring two friend back from the dead and help me end the war because I was about to die."

It's scary how nonchalantly I said that like it didn't bother me. I guess I was just glad for chaos for helping me.

"Wow" he said "so why me?"

I felt like I owe you more than anything because you sacrificed your life for mine. You gave up camp, home, family and...Silena.

When I said that he winced as if he just now remembered her.

He was about to say something when chaos interrupted him.

"Here she comes"

Zöe literally fell out of the sky right in front of me and Beck.

Her head was turned towards me so I saw those beautiful volcanic eyes and she looked at me and smiled then blacked out.

Percy POV

We were flashed to the biggest most busiest palace in the world. It looked as if New York City moved into one giant mansion

There were shops of many different kinds on the front steps and the walls they were a shiny metallic black.

I was carrying Zöe up the steps with chaos leading the way and Beck to my left.

We entered the first room and everyone looked at us and bowed.

Chaos and me walked to his study while Beck to Zöe to lie down in her room.

"When does training start?" I immediately asked

"You just got here!" He exclaimed

When he saw the persistent look in my eyes he knew he wasn't gonna win so he told me

"Tomorrow after I introduce you and your friends to my daughter Nyx and her husband Erebus."

"Why do we have to be introduced?" I asked impatiently

"Because I am going to adopt you, Erebus is going to adopt Beck, and Nyx will adopt Zöe"

Being my self I looked at him with a blank look and said

"Oh"

"I'll explain later after you get the tour" He said happily

"What about Zöe" I asked forgetting about her.

"She will wake up in about an hour for now go get cleaned up" He said

I happily agreed and he showed me and Beck who caught up with us to our rooms.

* * *

(**A/N This is for the 150 views on my first fanfic and my first day uploading it :D thanks all and thank you wilhelm wigworthy and a guest for the positive reviews**)(**Also I have a poll on my profile if you could kindly take a look at that it would help. it involves my ne****xt story!)**


	3. Rooms and titles

Well the tour was insane.

Half the time my jaw was on the ground as I saw the things he had.

10 Training fields each the size 5 football fields each, a kitchen the size of Olympus, a throne room the size of the empire state building and many more things that I just can't describe.

When we got to our rooms all three of our rooms were next to each other, the one in the middle had σωτήρας on it I translated it to Savior.

The one on the right had γενναίος meaning Brave.

The left had πιστός meaning Loyal.

"Percy you will from now on be known as Savior."

"Zoë you will be known as Brave."

"And Charles you will be known as Loyal."

I was honestly impressed by the names but for some reason, and gods know why I decided to ask him why those names.

"Because everyone here gets a new life so for the new life they get a name that reflects what they did in their last life." He replied

I just grunted in response and we opened up to our rooms...

*thud*

That was the sound of beck fainting because of his room, and in all honesty I don't blame him our rooms were better than any palace on planet earth.

My room had walls of sea green with the waves actually moving across the wall.

The T.V might as well had been the jumbo tron from New York.

The bed was the size for a god and probably the softest thing in the universe.

The back wall had rows and rows of weapons there were swords, crossbows, bows, scythes and just about everything else.

The thing that confused me the most though is that there were these vambraces with the letter Σ on them the letter itself is called sigma or in English S.

But the armor was on the wall to the right next to the T.V.

Oh well with my ADHD self I just skipped to the next shiny thing.

* * *

Zoë POV

**(A/N I don't know old English so sorry. Plus it kind of annoys me anyway)**

I entered my room and immediately smelt like I was in the forest again. I was interrupted from my thoughts by a very loud thud...Stupid boys was my first thought.

I went back to scanning the room and to say it was amazing would be a huge understatement.

The walls were all a bunch of moving pictures of my adventures with Artemis and one with...Percy.

For some reason when I say his name I get these strange feelings as if I am attra-NO Zoë don't think like that. I scolded myself

The back wall had a rack of weapons mostly bows, crossbows a weird crossbow that had more than one arrows in a circle above the end.

Which really confused me.

**(think of a ****Gatling gun but instead of the barrels there are arrows)**

And these vambraces with a B on them.

I didn't understand what they were so I just put my stuff on the bed and went to talk to Percy and the other guy who's name I can't remember.

**(she doesn't know beck very well)**

* * *

Beck POV

**(this is what i'm gonna call Charles because I don't like the name Charlie :P Sorry Charlies)**

I awoke in a room that strangely looked like an infirmary.

Then it all came flooding back to me and I immediately blushed crimson.

Percy and I think her name is Zoë are never gonna let me live this down.

From what I remember the room had a bunch of weapon cast in the back with my own personal forge at by them.

The only thing I saw were these vambraces that had a Λ on it.

The walls were a sort of very dark red and black kind of like the inside of the volcano.

* * *

**(I decided to end it here for 3 reasons 1. It had 666 words *cue maniacal laughter* 2. I need to get it out. 3. It was a sort of filler**

**Anyways it would help a lot if you all took a look at my poll on my profile it involves my next story after this one**


End file.
